


The demon's assistant

by pica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Ilias non ha speranze per sé e per la propria vita, perché ha smesso di sentirsi vivo tanto tempo fa. Fra i boschi in cui ama perdersi, però, è in agguato un demone in grado di creare scompiglio persino nelle sue convinzioni più ostinate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto ringrazio tutte le ragazze del team #YSS che è meraviglioso e senza di loro e senza questo cow-t Ilias e Samael non sarebbero mai nati e io li amo di amore vero come ogni mamma ama i suoi nuovi OC <3  
> Sulla storia non ho troppo da dire, a parte che è uscita sorprendentemente meno p0rn di quanto avessi progettato all'inizio, e che non vedo l'ora di scriverci ancora. Semplicemente mi andava di scrivere di un umano che inizia a sviluppare un certo interesse per un demone che incontra per caso, e del demone che ci casca anche lui come una pera cotta, quindi insomma eccoli.

Sono ore che Ilias sta vagando senza direzione fra i boschi, ed è ormai certo di aver perso la strada di casa. Ha iniziato ad accorgersi del velo di nebbia che si stava infittendo sopra le spesse radici degli alberi quando il sentiero stava già cominciando a scomparire fra le foglie scure ed i rami attorcigliati, eppure si è detto che non sarebbe bastato così poco a farlo rinunciare ad una giornata di lavoro: ha bisogno del compenso per il legname se vuole tirare avanti un altro giorno, e ancor di più ha bisogno di rimanere da solo, alla larga dagli sguardi della gente, dalle bocche malevole e dalle orecchie indiscrete. 

Ilias ama i boschi ma non le persone. A volte crede di poterli considerare davvero casa, persino di più del materasso sudicio gettato in un angolo della catapecchia che gli altri abitanti del villaggio gli hanno concesso di abitare. Ama questo tipo di silenzio, a suo modo solenne ma mai opprimente come quello della capanna, perché riesce a lasciarsi immergere nell'assenza di voci pur senza scivolare nel terrore della solitudine. Ama come lo scorrere del tempo gli scivoli addosso gentilmente, ovattato, sospeso come le strisce sottili di luce e pulviscolo che filtrano fra le fronde e sembrano fili di magia, bellissimi e impalpabili. Ama la sensazione dell'acqua di un ruscello che gli scivola fra le dita, ama lo sguardo ingiustamente intimorito di una bestia che lo scruta sospettosa prima di schizzare fra gli alberi, e ama anche fermarsi ad ascoltare i rumori nascosti nei silenzi distesi, le foglie secche, il vento fra gli alberi, l'acqua corrente – il respiro inglobato dalle ombre. È forse per questo che, mentre rincorre senza affanno le sensazioni preziosissime che può trovare solo qui, riesce a sentirsi addosso una leggerezza che non gli è permessa entro i confini del villaggio – come se non fosse capace di sentirsi vivo in nessun altro luogo al di fuori di questo – e non gli fanno paure le bestie, i mostri delle storie, il pensiero di morire da solo, perché la morte ha smesso di sembrargli un'alternativa così terrificante da quando al mondo non gli è rimasto altro che il silenzio cortese che trova qui, al riparo dal cielo, fuori dal mondo. 

La nebbia non lo spaventa, nemmeno quando la osserva alzarsi sopra le caviglia, e poi arrampicarsi fin sui polpacci e alle ginocchia, spessa come bambagia rigonfia. Non lo spaventa l'idea di perdersi o di non ritrovare mai più la via di casa quando le sagome tutt'attorno cominciano a farsi opache e confuse, ricoperte di bianco. Continua a camminare senza un filo d'esitazione a disturbare gli affondi lunghi e pesanti di ogni suo passo – continua con l'ascia appesa alla cintola, con gli occhi ciechi, il cuore che batte forte nel petto ed in testa il pensiero di sparire che riverbera lasciato senza freni, senza vergogna. 

È con sorpresa infatti che, improvvisamente, si accorge della nebbia che inizia a diradarsi, beffarda come una promessa non mantenuta per dispetto, e di fronte a lui si apre una piccola radura racchiusa in un anello compatto di alberi che il velo bianco di nebbia pare non essere riuscito ad espugnare. Gli occhi di Ilias registrano, e lo fanno in fretta, mossi da uno strano presentimento: sopra la sua testa si allungano e si attorcigliano rami d'alberi come fossero maglie di un'armatura che lo tiene al riparo dalla luce del giorno, e tutt'attorno i rumori rassicuranti del bosco sembrano essere svaniti assieme alla nebbia gettandolo in un silenzio assordante. D'un tratto si sente chiuso in una bolla d'aria impossibile da espugnare, ed è una sensazione che non gli piace affatto. Stacca l'ascia dalla cintura e comincia ad avanzare cautamente verso il centro della radura, con gli occhi attenti e tutti i sensi all'erta – ma non è abbastanza. 

Accade tutto in un attimo. 

L'unica sensazione che riesce a registrare prima di esser scaraventato in avanti è un soffio bollente che gli scivola sul collo e poi il brivido gelido che gli corre lungo la spinta dorsale. 

L'impatto è talmente improvviso che il fiato gli si incastra in gola aggrovigliato attorno ad un singhiozzo soffocato; quando scivola con le ginocchia a terra, il petto gli brucia così forte ed il cuore pulsa talmente impazzito contro la cassa toracica da rendergli difficile persino respirare. Allunga un braccio con gli occhi ancora chiusi e umidi di lacrime e trova appoggio contro il tronco di un albero; riesce a trascinarsi in piedi con un grugnito stretto fra i denti nonostante la fitta di dolore, ed il primo istinto è quello di cercare con lo sguardo l'ascia scivolata a terra, parecchi metri più in là.  

Il secondo è quello di voltarsi. 

"Bentornato fra noi, coraggioso avventuriero." 

Per prima cosa lo investe la voce: nelle sue note giocose ma letalmente affilate riconosce immediatamente il calore di poco fa, simile a glassa densa e bollente che si appiccica sul palato. Il brivido che gli percorre la schiena è lo stesso, ed Ilias deve stringere le labbra ed i pugni per trattenere l'istinto che da ogni parte del corpo gli urla di scappare. 

"Oh oh? Che espressione cattiva, ti ho appena fatto un complimento. Nessuno ti ha insegnato a ricevere i complimenti?" 

Il secondo particolare a colpirlo è il corpo dell'essere: per metà umano, negli occhi affilati e dorati e nel viso maschile completamente rasato, coronato da una chioma che pare fatta di fiamme vive, e per metà bestia, con le sue corna spesse e ricurve da caprone, la peluria rossiccia che ricopre le spalle ed il petto e le mani lunghe ed affilate, e quelle sue zampe da lupo ricoperte di una pelliccia folta del medesimo colore, in mezzo alle quali ondeggia pigramente una coda morbida e gonfia. 

Ilias ricorda di sua madre che gli parlava di esseri magici e di stregoni potentissimi quando era un bambino, e ricorda anche i tanti racconti raccapriccianti sulla bestia che infesta le foreste attorno al suo villaggio stuprando giovani fanciulli e fanciulle e torturando i viaggiatori che perdono il sentiero, ma mai prima d'ora si era soffermato a considerare la loro veridicità. Per lui si trattava solamente di storie, spaventose sicuramente, efficaci persino, ma niente di più. Di certo non si era mai spinto ad immaginare di poter morire per mano di un demone. 

"Allora?" 

La bestia avanza, richiamandolo con la voce appena più indispettita. Ilias osserva le sue zampe muoversi sinuose una avanti all'altra, affondando senza rumore fra le foglie e la terra, come fossero parte del bosco che li circonda. Si accorge di essere indietreggiato e di aver digrignato i denti ed alzato i pugni solo quando l'essere distende le labbra in un ghigno affilato che mette in mostra le zanne aguzze. 

"A quanto pare non ti hanno insegnato nemmeno a parlare." 

Ilias decide di fermarsi e smetterla di scappare. Se deve morire, dopotutto, questo non è un modo così malvagio per farlo. Si domanda come la bestia deciderà di ucciderlo, ma prima: "Che cosa sei?" Vuole sapere, e glielo chiede digrignando i denti. 

L'essere sorride passandosi la lingua sui denti affilati ed inclinando il capo con sguardo intrattenuto. "Sei un essere umano maleducato," gli dice. "Sei stato tu a oltrepassare i confini del mio regno. Buona educazione impone che sia sempre tu a presentarti per primo." 

"Non è il tuo regno," grugnisce. Inizia a sentirsi la gola secca. "Questi boschi non sono tuoi." 

Sente il suo sguardo affilato scivolare su di sé per attimi che sembrano infiniti. Poi la bestia parla di nuovo. "Oh, bambino. Di certo li abito da molto più tempo di te e dei tuoi amici umani." 

Deglutisce a vuoto, ed insiste. "Che cosa sei?" 

In tutta risposta il sorriso svanisce dal viso del demone.  

"Stai iniziando a diventare noioso. Lo sai cosa faccio con i viaggiatori noiosi, vero?" 

Ilias stringe le labbra e gli restituisce uno sguardo bellicoso, con le narici gonfie ed i pugni sbiancati. Di una cosa almeno è sicuro: non ha intenzione di morire senza aver lottato per l'ultima volta, ed è per questo che non aspetta un attimo di più. Piega le gambe e scatta all'assalto, armato di nient'altro che un paio di braccia abbastanza forti da abbattere alberi per mestiere e della determinazione cieca di chi non ha più niente da perdere. Per un attimo è sicuro di essere andato a segno, ma quello seguente si accorge del proprio pugno che fende sordo il vuoto nel punto dove fino a un attimo fa la bestia lo stava osservando con un rinnovato sorriso di beffa. 

È immediatamente consapevole di non aver via di scampo, e infatti l'urto lo colpisce su un fianco con il vigore di un masso schiacciato contro le ossa. Vola con la schiena contro un albero e per un attimo tutto diventa bianco, poi nero, e la testa gira così forte e così dolorosamente che non è sicuro di poter rimanere cosciente – eppure riapre gli occhi quando un paio di mani lo raccolgono prima che possa scivolare di nuovo a terra, e poi li spalanca soffocato in un lamento quando quelle stesse braccia lo inchiodano con furia contro il tronco. 

"Sei stupido o hai solo tanta voglia di morire?" La voce del demone gli si scioglie addosso infuocata come lava, ma dalla fessura degli occhi lucidi di lacrime Ilias riesce a scorgere la lingua che passa indedente sui canini snudati da un sorriso pericoloso. 

Non riesce più a muoversi, e non ha idea se sia per via delle ossa rotte o perché, nonostante la considerevole differenza di stazza, il corpo della bestia sia infinitamente più forte e robusto del suo. Le dita del demone si chiudono attorno al suo collo trascinandolo più in su finché la punta dei piedi non si solleva da terra e Ilias è costretto ad aggrappare entrambe le mani al suo polso, incapace di respirare. 

Decide che in fondo questo è un buon momento per arrendersi all'inevitabilità della fine: chiude gli occhi e senza rimpianti, avvolto dal buio, conta i secondi che lo dividono dalla morte. 

"Dove scappi, codardo?" 

È un sibilo così potente da scuotergli le ossa con tanta prepotenza da costringerlo a spalancare gli occhi e la bocca in cerca di tutta l'aria perduta. Il demone allenta la presa e lo lascia respirare, osservandolo con un sorriso carico di beffa. 

"Bravo, respira, così. Va molto meglio." 

Un attimo c'è premura nella sua voce, e l'attimo dopo Ilias si sente trascinare di nuovo giù, con i piedi a terra ed il viso del demone pericolosamente vicino al proprio. 

Si sforza di schiudere le labbra ma ne esce solo un sibilo strozzato. La bestia ride mordicchiandosi un labbro, e Ilias avverte una mano scivolargli addosso ruvida e impaziente. Cinque dita gli premono contro il petto ed altre cinque stringono attorno al collo, e lui non riesce a sentire altro che il rimbombare assordare di ogni battito di cuore che pulsa affannato contro la cassa toracica. Deve avvertirlo anche il demone, perché il suo sorriso si fa affilato, quasi compiaciuto, e le dita premute contro il petto s'impuntano pizzicandolo con la punta degli artigli. Li sente affondare nella carne con lentezza straziante e poi, del tutto inaspettato, il suono di uno strappo deciso, e la maglia che indossava si squarcia in due lasciando l'addome scoperto. 

"Mi piace il tuo corpo," lo sente soffiare, ed è _bollente_. "È pieno di imperfezioni. Posso rovinarlo ancora un po'?" 

Ilias vorrebbe urlare. Non ha idea di quali sarebbero le parole, ma vorrebbe urlare e resistergli e liberarsi dalla prigionia, eppure c'è una parte di lui che non riesce a smettere di fissare quei suoi occhi affilati e liquidi come oro colato – c'è una parte di lui che sente di appartenere a questo istante, a queste mani, a questo dolore e al terrore che prova adesso. Se anche la bestia lo lasciasse andare adesso, non è sicuro che deciderebbe di fuggire. 

"Cicatrici," gli sibila contro una guancia, e Ilias sente la curva ruvida delle corna sfregargli contro il viso. "Chi te le ha fatte? Sono tante. È rimasto del posto per me?" 

Artigli scivolano lungo la carne, e questa volta spingono abbastanza a fondo da _lacerare_. Ilias spalanca le labbra in un singhiozzo straziato, incapace ormai di distinguere il bruciore del taglio da quello del sangue che inizia a scivolargli lungo l'addome, o dalla fitta di dolore che gli attraversa la schiena quando getta la nuca contro il tronco dell'albero. La bestia non gli lascia tempo per prendere respiro; trascina le unghie finché riesce, fino a quando altro tessuto non impedisce la sua avanzata, e lì decide di fermarsi con ancora gli artigli affondati nella carne. 

Ogni respiro si fa pesante, rumoroso, a metà fra il lamento e la supplica, e quando la bestia sorride come se fosse il suono più sublime dell'intero universo Ilias sente una vertigine attraversargli le tempie e fargli tremare le gambe. Stringe ancora di più le dita attorno al suo polso, ma questa volta non con la disperazione affannata di chi lotta per essere liberato, e le pupille dorate del demone gli scivolano addosso curiose, sospese per un attimo in un dubbio che nemmeno Ilias è sicuro di poter colmare. 

"Ti stai già arrendendo?" Lo sente domandare, ma non c'è la stessa arroganza di poco fa ad affilare la sua voce. Al contrario, Ilias lo sente sporgersi e premere l'intero corpo contro il suo – il petto che gli scivola addosso intingendosi nel cremisi del suo sangue appena versato, ed una coscia ricoperta di pelliccia che si insinua fra le sue gambe strusciandoglisi addosso. Lo sente annusargli il collo, e per un attimo la stretta delle sue dita si allenta e si trasforma in una carezza appuntita, e Ilias chiudegli occhi e respira, ogni traccia di resistenza svanita improvvisamente dal suo corpo. 

È quello il momento in cui la bestia si blocca. 

Ilias sbatte le ciglia cercando i suoi occhi, e solo quando torna a vedere si accorge del fiato incastrato in gola, delle labbra dischiuse, del petto che quasi si solleva a fatica, delle dita appese al suo braccio, tanto strette da lasciar dubitare che voglia effettivamente liberarsene. 

Gli muore la voce in gola quando il demone solleva il capo lentamente, gettando gli occhi nei suoi. Per un attimo non c'è sorriso né beffa sprezzante nel suo sguardo, solo un abisso scurissimo e liquido che pare pronto a divorarlo – poi, però, le labbra si distendono piano incurvandosi sopra i canini ed i suoi occhi si risvegliano come pozzi di luce che nascondono promesse indicibili. 

"Ti piace davvero," gli sente dire con la voce bassa ed un ghigno sospeso, e sa che non si tratta di una domanda, né che la bestia ha bisogno di specificare l'oggetto della sua osservazione. Ilias gli restituisce un patetico tentativo di sguardo sprezzante, tradito dai respiri tremolanti e dalla stretta possessiva delle dita attorno al suo polso. 

Poi, improvvisamente, una gamba spinge fra le sue, e Ilias non riesce a trattenere una gemito vergognoso. Al di là del dolore, al di là della paura, al di là dell'umiliazione, diventa finalmente cosciente dell'erezione straziante intrappolata fra le cosce. 

"Sei l'essere umano più osceno che io abbia mai conosciuto," la voce del demone gli scivola addosso resa tagliente da una punta di scherno. Ilias vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa – che non è vero, che non è come pensa, che non c'è logica in quello che è appena successo – eppure ogni scusa suona così patetica nella sua testa che ogni traccia di voce gli muore in gola assieme al respiro affrettato dal panico. 

La bestia, invece, sorride deliziata mentre trascina le dita lontane dal suo collo, lasciandolo cadere in avanti in preda agli spasmi alla disperata ricerca di tutta l'aria sprecata. Cade inevitabilmente sulle ginocchia raccogliendo le mani attorno al collo, quasi nel tentativo disperato di colmare il vuoto lasciato dalla stretta del demone. 

"Penso che ti lascerò qui a morire, umano." 

La voce lo torreggia dall'alto, vibrante d'arroganza. Non può vederlo, ma lo immagina ergersi glorioso ed impettito, avvolto dal colore delle fiamme, e non riesce davvero a convincersi di odiarlo come dovrebbe. Con gli occhi bassi riesce solamente a scorgere le sue zampe voltare su stesse prima di allontanarsi lentamente verso il limitare della radura, e per un attimo si sente invadere dal terrore di vederlo andare via per sempre. 

"Aspetta!" alza il viso, mostrandogli occhi umidi di lacrime ma carichi d'urgenza.  

Per un attimo ha paura che il demone scompaia fra gli alberi ignorandolo, eppure poi, inaspettatamente, si ferma. 

"Ilias," si affretta a dire, tossendo sulla propria voce strozzata. "Il mio nome è Ilias! Ti prego, aspetta." 

La bestia sorride, ma non certo per compiacerlo.  

"Non esiste umano nei millenni che ho trascorso su questa terra che mi abbia ordinato cosa fare." Ha il sapore pungente della minaccia, ma a Ilias non importa. 

"Dimmi il tuo nome," lo supplica. I suoi occhi sono gli stessi di quando gli si è gettato addosso con i pugni alzati e la voglia di morire: quelli di chi non ha nulla da perdere. 

Il ghigno del demone si affila, e lo sente solamente soffiare: "Te lo dirò la prossima volta, se vivrai abbastanza da venirmi a cercare." 

Rimane solo il silenzio rotto dai suoi respiri agitati e fragili. Ilias lo guarda scivolare silenzioso fra gli alberi prima di accasciarsi definitivamente a terra, senza più la forza di aprire gli occhi. Per la prima volta da un'infinità di tempo si sente addosso il terrore della fine e la desolazione dell'abbandono. Per la prima volta, pensa, vorrebbe con tutte le forze vivere un altro giorno ancora per rincorrere una promessa. 


End file.
